meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commandos Mob
The ' Commandos Mob' were formed in 2004 when a group of Gattaca females teamed up with a Young Ones roving coalition. Aragorn Established Male dominance while Zorilla (Nikita in season 4 of meerkat manor) established female dominance after several disputes. After the death of Aragorn, Whiskers males immigrated and all natal adult males had dissapeared, Zarathustra became Dominant male but was predated, Baker took his position but Miles stole it from him. Commandos are featured in Meerkat Manor Season 4. Throuought their history, the Commandos had been a fast growing group unlike their founding group the Gattaca Mob. In January 2009,Zorilla,Miles and Cody were killed by TB, the group is lead by Whiskers male Panthro and Commandos female Celidh, disease soon killed Panthro leaving Commandos without a dominant male. Three splinter groups have formed by Commandos females these include Kung fu, by Klientjie and Benzedrine, Gecko's by Suzi Two Tone MacFloozie, Jemima and Annieannieannie and Sequioa by evicted Benzedrine and Finn Whiskers. Alpha Pair When the Commandos came into existence, dominant female was contested between sisters Zorilla and Kleintjie . Zorilla won dominant female. Dominant male position was taken by Aragorn from the start of the group formation. After Aragorn died, his oldest son Ketamine took over as dominant male. After a while a group of five Whiskers rovers joined the Commandos. Ketamine and some of natal males were pushed out of the group. Zarathustra took the position of the dominant male of the Commandos with dominant female Zorilla as his partner. Zarathustra was then predated and his position was contested between his half brothers Miles and Baker. Baker won dominant male and after a while, Miles became the dominant male. Zorilla, Miles, Baker and Karim died from TB. The position of dominant female was then taken by Zorilla's daughter Celidh. The position of dominant male was taken by the last remaining of the Whiskers brothers, Panthro. History from April 2007 * April 2007: Zorilla(Nikita) and Ketamine Commandos are dominant couple, Zorilla is pregnant. Drew(Wilson) is absent. * May 2007: Zorilla loses her litter, Drew is Last seen, 2 encounters with Whiskers. * June 2007: Wilson dies. * July 2007: 1 encounter with Whiskers * August 2007: No events. * September 2007: 5 encounters with Whiskers * october 2007: Zorilla is pregnant. Klientjie, Benzedrine, Tabatha and Figzig are evicted and absent. Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim immigrate, Zarathustra establishes dominance. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz are absent. * November 2007: Zorilla gives birth to 4 pups Yera, Sera, Cody and VCDP035. Klientjie and Benzedrine form Kung Fu. Annieannieannie, Beatrice, Jemimi, Suzi Two Tone MacFloozie, Fizgig and Seraina are evicted and absent. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz, Max and Munro are absent. Group encounter with Vivian. * December 2007: Annieannieannie and Suzi To Tone MacFloozie form the Geckos. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz leave and are last seen. Katharina, Tabatha, Jemima,Fizgig, seraina, Max and Munro are absent. * January 2008: Zorilla and Beatrice are pregnant. Katharina, Tabatha, Jemima,Fizgig, Seraina, Max and Munro are last seen. Miles and VCDP035 are absent. * February 2008: Zorilla is pregnant, Beatrice gives birth to 5? pups and is evicted. Samba and Celidh abort. Zarathustra dies, Baker takes his position. VCDP035 is predated. * March 2008: Zorilla is pregnant, VCDF036 and VCDP038 are predated. * April 2008: Miles takes dominant male position, Zorilla aborts. CDF042 is predated. Whiskey is absent. * May 2008: Baker dies, Whiskey is last seen. * June 2008: Zorilla is pregnant, Beatrice aborts is evicted and absent. * July 2008: Zorilla is pregnant, Beatrice is last seen. Samba and Celidh are evicted. Samba, Celidh and Karim are absent. * August 2008: Samba and Zorilla gives birth. Samba is evicted. * September 2008: Zorilla is pregnant. * October 2008: Zorilla gives Birth, Samba and Celidh are pregnant and evicted. Karim dies and VCDF045 is predated. * November 2008: Samba loses her litter, Celidh Aborts. * January 2009: Zorilla,Miles and Cody are killed, Panthro and Celidh take dominant Pair. * March 2009: Kili gave birth. * April 2009: Panthro is kick out by 3 wild males who joined the group, Kili two pups are killed,Samba and Coop are last seen bringing their numbers up to 16. * June 2009:Cho, Rastas, and Celidh died the group was last seen. Members All members born or immagated into the Commandos Ketamine Commandos (VCDM001) Benzedrine (VCDF002) Drew (VCDM007) AnnieAnnieAnnie (VCDF011) Katharina (VCDF013) Jasper (VCDM015) Hector (VCDM017) Tabatha (VCDM018) Beatrice (VCDF019) Jemima (VCDF020) Danger Wank (VCDM021) Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie (VCDF022) Fizgig (VCDF023) Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Wilson (VCDM026) Seraina (VCDF027) Max(VCDM028) Moritz (VCDM029) Samba (VCDF030) Whiskey (VCDM031) Celidh (VCDF033) Coop (VCDM034) Benno (VCDM035) Yara (VCDF036) Cody (VCDM037) Sera (VCDF038) Everest (VCDM039) Cho (VCDF040) Kili (VCDF041) Captian Sensible (VCDM043) Punx (VCDF044) Jimmy Jazz (VCDM046) Sue (VCDM047) Rastas (VCDM048) Stanley (VCDM050) Michiel (VCDM051) De La Ray (VCDM052) Ethylene Labiathon Mo Phoebe Rusty Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Commandos meerkats